


Sharks are better!

by ddugeun



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Rin is a dork, really cute banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddugeun/pseuds/ddugeun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin isn’t one for coming to the same cafe five times within a week, but somehow it just happens. Rin also isn't one for having crushes on cute baristas, but somehow it just happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharks are better!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! n_n I felt like writing something light hearted and cute, and of course it had to be a coffee shop AU. Most definitely.   
> I'm really ill at the moment, so I'm more than sure there's a few mistakes in this, so please let me know if anyone finds any! ;a; 
> 
> I think sharks and dolphins are pretty cool.
> 
> Any feedback at all would be greatly appreciated! enjoy n_n ♡

Rin isn’t one for coming to the same cafe five times within a week, but somehow it just happens. Rin also isn’t one for having crushes on cute baristas, but somehow it just happens. Not that he’s actually going to admit that he has one of the biggest crushes on the guy who always makes his coffee, but he’s also not going to deny it either.

 

Rin isn’t sure what happened between when he first walked in that had him blushing and stuttering when it came to the barista. He had locked eyes with the guy and strolled up to the counter confidently to place his usual order.

But maybe it was when the barista - Haruka, it said on his name tag - smiled at him, lips tilting upwards ever so slightly and his blue eyes shining. His voice was soft and quiet, and yet it shook Rin to the core and filled up all the empty spaces. He was a little cold but welcoming, eyes only trained on Rin, and to say it made him a little flustered was an understatement.

 

It didn’t help that Haruka was also drop dead gorgeous.

 

It was the way his dark coloured hair swept across his forehead, little strands of it falling into his eyes every so often that made his heart beat a little faster. It was also his delicate wrists that had a few leather bracelets tied around them that really made Rin realise he was a goner. But it was the way that he pouted cutely when he thought no one was watching, drawing cute little designs on top of the foam on Rin’s drink. It also was the way that he always rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows, exposing his pale forearms that made Rin mess up his words from being so distracted.

 

Whatever it was, Rin sighed in defeat and just went with it.

 

The only words they ever exchange between each other are about his order, always the same - _caramel latte, please_ \- and - _coming right up, sir_.

There’s no small talk, Rin too nervous to speak past the lump in his throat in the fear of making a fool out of himself. It’s okay though, Rin is alright with that. He’d rather not make himself look like an idiot in front of the most beautiful person he’s seen who makes his coffee every day.  

 

This doesn’t stop him from taking a seat just in the corner of the cafe, far away enough to be out the way but close enough to still have Haruka in his line of sight. He admitted that it was a little weird, but there was something relaxing just watching Haruka work effortlessly while Rin sips his hot drink.

 

\---

 

Despite forgetting to wash all his clothes the night before, leaving him only an old jumper with a cartoon shark on and a pair of pale jeans that were a little too short for him, he still went to the cafe as usual. He folded his arms across his chest, trying to conceal the embarrassingly large shark graphic spread across his torso.

 

It was a present from Sousuke, which was meant as a joke along with the, “You like sharks, right? And you have similar teeth too.” remark he got often.

 

He pushed open the cafe door, the bell above ringing out to signal a new arrival. But before he even got to the counter, he heard a quiet gasp and Haruka’s eyes were already trained on him. Trying to hold back a blush and tightening his grip around his chest, Rin walked up to the counter and opened his mouth to order when -

 

“Dolphins are better.”

Rin paused, standing there blinking owlishly at the sudden burst of words coming from Haruka’s mouth. There was that lump in his throat again and damn, he didn’t want Haruka to find him rude and then not speaking to him ever again because this was Rin’s chance to finally talk to Haruka properly and -

 

“No way,” he manages to croak out, letting his arms fall to his sides, “Sharks are way cooler.”

Haruka diverts his gaze from Rin’s chest where he was staring at the cartoon, to now focus on Rin himself.  

“I don’t agree with you. Dolphins are cooler.”

 

Rin is still taken aback by Haruka actually talking to him - saying more than just about his order - and he feels his stomach twist and knot and explode into butterflies.

“But sharks are awesome! They have these big teeth, and they’re really scary.” Rin replies, finally letting himself breathe a little more.

Haruka’s lips twitch at the edges before curving up slightly, giving Rin the indication that he’s enjoying this conversation. Then Rin notices that Haruka’s wearing a black shirt today. His sleeves are rolled up as always, showcasing his smooth and lean forearms as he has his hands flat on the counter. He isn’t wearing as many leather bracelets though, seemingly switching them for a watch instead.

 

It was almost unfair how gorgeous Haruka looked in something so simple.

 

They’re still staring at each other, when Haruka clears his throat; eyes averting to someplace else on the counter.

“Clearly you haven’t seen dolphins swim. They’re always so graceful in the way they move. I’m kind of jealous.” He ends with a shrug, before continuing, “But I guess if you like sharks then that’s okay though.”

Rin feels his face heating up, and he _really_ tries to keep a large smile from his face but fails miserably. “Then I guess it’s okay for you to like dolphins too.”

 

Haruka glances down at the counter, his bottom lip being caught between his teeth before he says anything else.

“So, do you- uh, usual order?” he stutters. And that’s weird, because Haruka has never stuttered but then Rin notices a small blush spread across his face. And, oh. _Oh_.

 

“Yes, please.” Rin hesitates before carrying on, but whatever, _fuck it_. “And you’re number too, if that’s okay?”

 

Haruka snaps his head back to look at Rin so fast he wouldn’t be surprised he gave himself whiplash. But Haruka’s face is blank, and Rin feels his smile fading and, wow. Now he’s done it. He should’ve just kept his mouth shut and not said anything because now Haruka is going to reject him and -

 

“Give me your phone.”

 

Rin feels that if he smiled any wider, his face might split in half. He fumbles around his jeans pocket for his phone, struggling to get it out. Between almost throwing his phone at Haruka (an accident, he swears. He blames it on nerves. Maybe also the gentle smile Haruka gave him.) And getting his order, he’d set up a date with Haruka for the end of his shift.

 

(“Your name is Rin, right?”

“I think. I mean - yeah, uh, my name is Rin.”)

 

“So, I’ll see you tonight?” Haruka says, his blue eyes meeting the gaze of Rin’s red ones.

Rin nods, caramel latte in his hands and a grin etched onto his face, “Definitely. I’ll pick you up at half five.”

 

He’s about to turn around and go to his normal table in the corner, when he feels a hand on his shoulder pull him back round to face Haruka.

 

There’s a feel of a pair of lips pressed against his cheek, and then it’s gone as fast as it came.

“See you later, Rin!”

 

And Haruka is gone, running through the open door behind the counter that leads to the staffroom.

 

Rin decides that stocking up on more ugly cartoon sea animal jumpers might be a good idea.


End file.
